The Nice Guy?
by Peachie . D
Summary: Hibari Kyoya was a nice person, but saying that is like saying the sky was a lavishing color of gorgeous green and the grass was bright, aqua-like alluring blue... 1896


Hibari was a nice person when he wanted to be.

But simply knowing him and hearing the oh-so-plain statement would make you think the sky was a lavishing color of gorgeous green and the grass was bright, aqua-like alluring blue.

So maybe yes, the statement wasn't really _that_ true, but try telling Chrome Dukuro that.

The girl was -dare I say it- weird.

Did the _in_sane girl _not_ see him literally go on a rampage and attack all her 'so-called' friends -including toddler Lambo whom surprisingly got to go under super_super_visoin- simply because they sat a bit _too_ close to him in a car that was supposed to take all of them back to the school?

The car took them to the hospital instead.

And do you want to know what she said to them when she and the other girls visited!

_He f-felt uncomfortable._

Uncomfortable my ass.

But really, a person simply had to _be_ Chrome Dokuro to understand her perceptive of the monstrous Hibari Kyoya.

So why not start there, where there story really began. Cause damn, you'll have to see it, live through it, write it down, and repeat to simply get a little shutter of their of-so complicated -and weird- relationship.

The monst- I mean Hibari was doing his regular patrolling of his _precious_ school when he saw some one roaming his halls.

Immediately, his tonfu shoot out from his irregular sleeves -since I really don't understand how those things even fit in those narrow sleeves- and made a steady pace over. But for some reason, he didn't attack as soon as he arrived.

His eyes traveled up and down her petite frame, suddenly admiring the girl's perfectly placed uniform. From the ironed shirt to the remarkably well leveled knee-high socks, the girl did wonders for the uniform he didn't think possible.

The girl finally turned around, her eyes suddenly filled with undeniable fear -and confusion- of the boy standing in front of her.

"S-sorry! I was l-looking for my class.." her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as her breathing slowly returned to normal. "I'll j-just get there, s-sorry!"

And just like that, she was rushing off to class, her backpack swinging off and on her hip.

Even her tie was at the correct length and position.

And then it hit him, she was late for class, in his halls without a pass, and -if he remembered correctly- had a bottle of soda and a candy bar in her free hand.

And that right there was what started the weirdest relationship between two people that had ever surfaced the face of the planet. And their story gets way weirder, trust and believe it.

So, lets go on to the next -odd ass- step in their story.

Chrome held her head down, stuffing a bunch of papers in to red folder.

Her first day in a new school and she was already able to get a new group of enemies -a group of girls that hate anyone that's even remotely descent looking-, a new stalker that followed her everywhere after she politely accepted his request to sit with her at lunch, and a week's worth of detention for -remarkably- being late to all her classes.

So here she was, fixing some folders as her detention call.

But for some reason, her eyes wouldn't stop wondering towards the boy seated on the large rolling chair at the end of the large -and very plain- room. As she was told by Kyoko and Haru, he was a perfect.

In other words, he was head of the schools discipline committee. But you probably already knew that already.

"Is there something on my face, herbivore?"

Chrome literally jumped, her face turning the brightest red with her hands fumbling with the folder she just had in her hands. She was caught staring, how embarrassing.

She gulped, both from confusion of his statement and nervousness to even answer the statement. "B-but, I eat meat.." the reply was soft and barely audible, but he heard it clearly.

His lips were suddenly pressed into a straight line, almost in a shock way because the girl _even_ had the guts to talk back to him. Thinking back, no one ever talks back to him if it's not a plead to not get there face fucked up or something.

So, he was left dumbfounded for a while.

His mouth would open to reply to the comment but no words came out. He thought about simply disciplining her with his tonfus, but the thought left his thought just as fast as it entered.

"..Just go."

That was it. His big comeback, the high-and-mighty words of the _king_, the phrase that would scare her into becoming less of a herbivore. Yes, those were the words, _just go_.

"K-kay." She stutters before clumsily leaving the room with her things, giving a short glance back before the door was completely closed.

A major step in their relationship that would soon bring them together. Weird, right?

To continue, Hibari Kyoya didn't bite her to death nor threaten her very existence. And on top of that, his interest in her grew just that much more.

For us _normal_ people, the world was either ending or Hibari Kyoya was finally turning human with some sort of feelings for another living thing that doesn't have wings or is yellow and fluffy.

To be honest, I'll go with the world coming to an end. But since it's still hasn't ended _yet_, Ill have to have a change of thought.

_Lordy_.

And so, their story goes on to a more_ normal_ mood.

Chrome seats at the edge of the towns only lake.

Her usual clothing -which consisted of either the Nami or Kokuyo uniform- was replace with a nice teal colored sundress with yellow sandals. Her purple locks was tied up in a bun, revealing a very pale, smooth looking skin.

Her eyes only looked on as a bird sat next to her, eying her with beady, black eyes. It was both weird -since it's been a good twenty minutes since the bird first landed there- and comforting -since she rarely had any company of any sort-.

"..Hi, birdie.." she whispers, her hands slowly making progress towards it.

The bird moved his head to the other side, eying the girl more intensely. But surprisingly, hoped forward. Chrome's eyes lit up as she got close enough to pet it, realizing that the bird was even softer and fluffier then previously thought.

She smiled, running her finger down the small bird's back.

What she didn't know was that Hibari was watching from afar, his curiosity in her grew tenfold.

Wasn't that pretty normal?

Well, now to the weirdest part of their blossoming -dare-I-say-it- relationship.

White Day.

The day when Hibari Kyoya was not seen, but could still _feel_ his overwhelming presence from afar. Most people thought he just hated the day and didn't want to be seen, looking from the bushes and other nicely convenient objects that would help him keep in eye out for herbivores.

But -to every ones shock- he was out and about.

The world was ending, I told you.

Anyways, yes, there he was with all his pride and glory pacing down the long halls, students literally jumping out his way to make sure they wouldn't annoy him with their presence. You'll have to be mad or insane to stay in that man's way.

But what really shocked the students was the little plastic bag in his hand, freely jumping up and down as he strolled along.

Was it a _gift_ for someone? Honestly, people thought it might be a bomb or a new weapon, you know, something he could use to destroy the evil-doers of his beloved school.

But if you looked closely, you could see a chocolate bar..? What type of White Day gift w- never mind. But yes, a chocolate bar. A kitkat bar to be more exact with you.

A girl would have to be stupid to accept that . Trust me, I tried it before -but with a nutty buddy- and it was disastrous. But we were talking about _Chrome Dokuro_ being the girl, so I guess it doesn't count as much.

Hibari came to a halt in front of her, her eyes softening -_what!-_ as she closed her locker.

"Here." he simply _sorta_ said, since it kind of sounded more like a demand then a request. She took it without question, a soft smile creeping her lips as she held the bag against her chest.

I swear to kami himself, I thought the world wouldn't see next period after that!

But it did for some reason and news about it soon spread like a fucking virus. Everyone was bracing for the end with there hubbies, which made it that much more romantic -quoted by girls- that they will all die together on White Day.

But nothing happened. Thank Kami for that. And the relationship that everyone thought would soon end them became the relationship people would look up to.

She would hug him when they were in the halls, they would sit together at lunch, they'll hold hands with faint blushes, he would carry her books to class, they would even give each other quick pecks on the lips when -they thought- no one was looking.

And -again- to be honest with you, I thought it was joke.

Hibari Kyoya didn't love anything except for his bird, so what made this girl so different?

But I was proven wrong, yet again.

And this time, the mile stone in their relationship took everyone by surprise. We all knew they showed some affection outside their safe zone, but this, well, was just to good to be true. And it all started when Chrome arrived to school late that cool morning.

She walked alone in the halls, everyone turning heads when they saw faint, dry marks covering her pale face.

She was crying.

At first, I thought she was just doing a bit to much with all the tears -especially shedding them quietly while walking through a crowded hall-. Like, why even come to school if all you're going to do is cry? But then word went around that claimed that her closet friends -the ones she was living with- just left, abandoning her just like that. And on top of that, it was all _five_ of them, leaving late last night and left nothing but a stupid note.

_Sorry Chrome, but we must leave._

I should be the last one to say something about it, but damn, really? That's all a person can say to this girl after leaving her alone? People thought I was mean, but I would never do that to her -or anybody- without a good ass reason and I'll at least say it to their face.

She had stopped in front of Hibari's office, looking reluctant to even touch the knob.

Knowing him, he'll probably not even care and tell her to stop being a herbivore or something. Cause -honestly- he was the type of person that would do something like that to anybody.

But, of course, I didn't remember that they were close -and getting closer each day- and he did actually gave a fuck about her. Trust me, that man would do anything for her, _anything_.

He had opened the door instead, towering the girl with a bored gaze.

She only looked up, tears slowly escaping her eyes.

This was their way of comforting one another. To everyone else, they needed no words nor no gestures. Only a glance and they already knew the other was in some sort of funk.

And, to the biggest shock of everyone's life that just happened to be there at the time, his arms came around her shoulders and embraced her. Her hands slowly lifted up and returned the hug, clinging solely on the back of his uniform shirt.

Girls all around came to a unison awe, some even resorting to a few sheded tears as the boys smile faintly at the perfect's decision to comfort her.

The milestone was what got them to where they are today. Just a glance at those two and you already know they're in love and care deeply about each other. And honestly, Hibari Kyoya was a nice person when he wanted to be.

But just me saying that would make you think the sky was a lavishing color of gorgeous green and the grass was bright, aqua-like alluring blue.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Writer's block is a bitch -_- _

_But, somehow, I was able to write this up with a lot of brainstorming and effort... So appreciate!  
><em>

_Reviews are bundles of love, so love me readers :DD  
><em>


End file.
